


Accountability Partner

by steelgreyeyes



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Slash, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelgreyeyes/pseuds/steelgreyeyes
Summary: Aomine Daiki is the reigning NBA MVP. Yet he's gone AWOL on his team and did not show up once for preseason practice. His friends are getting worried. What is wrong with him? He's just lounging around and doing nothing all day...
Relationships: Aomine Daiki & Kasamatsu Yukio, Aomine Daiki & Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki
Kudos: 1





	Accountability Partner

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I need someone like Kasamatsu-Senpai to kick my ass ( and I mean literally kick me from my unmoving position) if I’m putting off doing things that I need to finish or like Aomine I need someone to help me “find my center” when I “lose sight of my goals” or “get distracted” or “lose motivation” or just need someone to listen to my loud ranting and quiet sobbing. And because all of us need an accountability partner of some form at one point in our lives. And of course, Senpai is the best! Kasamatsu was born to be a life coach!

**CHAPTER 1**

Aomine Daiki looked at the business card in his hand, then at the black and white signboard and then back at the card. Yup, this is the place. 

His brow furrowed- Is this really what I need? And as he stood frozen, the recent conversation he had with Kise replayed itself on his mind.

_“Aominecchi, as your best friend, I’m just looking out for you. Whatever is happening with you these past few weeks can’t be healthy for you or your career. You need help.”_

_“Well, look out for me less; I don’t need your help Kise, just leave me alone,” he snapped back, immediately feeling guilty for the rude reply. He knew Kise is a good friend and is just concerned for his well-being, and actually brave enough to tell him to his face that indeed the great Aomine Daiki is going through a shaky phase that if left unchecked may mean an abrupt end to an illustrious NBA career._

_Kise flinched at the sharp reply but he couldn’t let that stop him from wanting to help his best friend._

_“Look at yourself- you haven’t shaved for God knows how long. Have you even taken a bath recently?” The blonde scrunched his nose. “You haven’t shown up in practice for practically the whole pre-season. All you do is lounge around in your sofa all day, drinking booze and doing God knows what! And as your manager, I have the duty to tell you that the Lakers management can only tolerate so much BS from you before they give you your walking papers. It doesn’t matter if you’re the reigning MVP.”_

_Aomine looks bored. “So sue me.”_

_With a long suffering sigh, the former supermodel turned sports agent continued, “ When I ask you what’s wrong, you just ignore me or tell me to get lost. I am getting sick and tired of your attitude. “ But still, he knows he must not give up. “Please, Aominecchi, I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.”_

_“Like I said, don’t need your help.”_

_“Momoicchi said she tried talking to you, too, but you said you’re fine. You’re just bored. But seems to me, it’s a lot more serious than that.”_

_“.…”_

_“Umm, what? I didn’t get that.”_

_“I said I’m fine. I just need some time,” was his cryptic answer._

_“Time to do what?”_

_“I don’t know, okay! I don’t know what’s happening to me or why I feel this way, you happy now?” Aomine spit out, his head in his hands._

_“Maybe you need to go to a psychiatrist… maybe you’re having some kind of nervous breakdown?”_

_"N_ _o shrinks! I am not insane, okay? If I go to one, I MAY go insane. I… I’m… I think I’m just…dealing with something…” He sounded… vulnerable, so unlike the brash, bordering on arrogant Aomine KIse knows._

_“There’s another option. You can try to talk to your close friends- which obviously isn’t working- or your parish counselor,” Kise says as he rolls his eyes, “or if that’s too much for you too, you may just want to start with an accountability partner.”_

_“Is that another kind of shrink?”_

_“Let’s just say he’s like some kind of CO you report to every day regarding the progress you are making on your goals, depends .”_

_“That it?”_

_“Like I said, it depends. Your accountability partner-” Kise looks at his gold Rolex and with a wide-eyed expression exclaimed “Oh, my God, I forgot I have an appointment, I can just make it if I leave now. I’m sorry to cut short our talk, but here,” taking a business card out of his petite organizer and leaving it on the coffee table in the living room” this is the card of a former senpai who may be able to help you out. Thank me later! Bye!”_

_He was left with his thoughts-indeed, both Kise Ryouta and Momoi Satsuki had been on his case ever since…whatever this was, started. He was truly lucky in that department. He had great, supportive friends, even if he didn’t really deserve them. He tried to be something more than friends, first with Kise- they were too young and it was too much, too fast and they couldn’t handle it; then with Satsuki- he was an ass to her and he’s truly grateful he still has her by his side. He finally concluded that he was one of those people who were great at friendship but bad at intimacy. Romantic relationships just demanded too much from him, and he couldn’t handle it. Just like he couldn’t handle this…this emptiness and apathy that were slowly corroding his being._

A car horn tooted and woke him from his reverie.

So, what have I got to lose? I know I can’t go on like this. C’mon , Daiki, be a man and face your fears!

He braced himself and went inside. 


End file.
